Forever Lost, but Not Forgotten
by maydyn
Summary: A memorable character takes his life... rated PG13 for well, you'll see


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I promise!!!  
  


Forever Lost, But Not Forgotten  
By: Trixie*the*Pixie  


  
They had a bad fight. Relena was just too upset at him this time. He had said way too much. She yelled at him, and then slapped him. She did apologize for the slap, but he only yelled. She wanted to pound his chest for that. She hesitated, and grabbed a coat instead.   
  
He tried to apologize for starting the argument, but she only kept yelling. When Heero got slapped, he just blurted everything out in a yell. He wanted to say he was sorry, but only glared at her. The next thing he know she was out the door.  
  
She ran. That's all she could think at the time. Run, she said, Run.  
  
He stared after her, his one love leaving him, his one love running away. He wanted to run after her, but couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Stuck to his own dreaded future. He watched, not knowing if he would ever live to see the night. He turned, walked toward his room, and went in. It was dark in there. All he could see were outlines. He went over to his dresser, and unlocked the one door he hadn't touched since the day he said "I Love You". He reached in and took out the over dusted gun. The next thing he felt, was a terrible pain, and then he only saw blackness.  
  
She was running, away from her past, away from the one person, she thought she would be around forever. She was running fast, until she heard the gunshot. She stopped dead in her tracks, and fell to her knees. She couldn't move, but she kept telling herself to get up. Get up and go see if he is all right. She stood, and turned toward the house. It was dark, but she heard it. The scream after the gunshot. The horrible scream of her past lover. She was almost terrified when she started to sprint toward the door. She pushed the door open, and ran toward his room. The first thing she saw was blood seeping in the carpet at his bedroom door. She cried out in agony, and ran toward the motionless body. She knelt beside him, and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She told him to hang on. She ran to the kitchen and dialed 911. She told them what she knew in one breath, and then ran back to try to help him. The paramedics got there about 3 minutes after the call. She went with them in the ambulance, and toward the hospital.  
  
After the blackness, he heard a faint cry. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could a little. He heard her go call 911, and then rush back to his side, while murmuring something about being all right. He felt when she picked him up, and help the paramedics take his body into the ambulance. The ride over was bumpy, but all he could really sense was her hand squeezing his. He tried to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw her staring down at him. He whispered a faint, "I love you", and then took his last breath.  
  
She was hovering over his eyes, and she saw him open them. He whispered his last "I love you," and he stopped breathing. She yelled at him to stay with her, but it was no use. The parameds tried to hold her back, they said he just had lost too much blood before they had gotten there. She was struck with anger, and sadness all at the same time, and in a great force. She hit the parameds and opened the back door. She jumped out, trying to kill herself, but only managed to knock the wind out of her. She ran, and ran. Pretty soon, she found herself at her best friend's house. She pounded on the door till it opened. There she saw a giggling girl facing her.   
  
When Hilde saw her friend at the door, she stopped giggling. She pulled her into the house, and asked her what was the matter. All her friend could do was shake and cry. Duo came from his, and Hilde's bedroom, only in his boxers, and some champagne in a glass. When he saw Relena sitting there, he dropped the glass, and ran over. The first thing he spotted, was blood on her hands, and clothes. Hilde told him to go and get a wet towel. Relena told most of it, between sobs. Right after her story, Duo called to them saying the paramedics were here. Relena just sat there. Hilde got up, and she walked out the door and went to talk to the parameds. When she got the story of what happened in the ambulance, she herself, started to cry. An unstoppable cry. Duo ran out, and embraced her while hearing the story over.  
  
He was in the room pouring a glass of champagne, when Hilde went out to check the door. Duo was telling some jokes, so he could hear her laughing all the way down the hall. When he didn't hear Hilde call, or see her come back, he went out to check who was there. When she saw Hilde's friend, and his, lying there in a crying heap, he dropped the glass he was carrying. As he was walking, he saw blood on Relena's hands and clothes. He was awstruck. Hilde told him to get a wet towel. He swore as he stormed into the bathroom, and took a medium sized towel, soaked it, then stormed back to the front. He couldn't watch one of his best friends shake and cry like that. He could barely stand it when Hilde started to whimper a little. He was looking out the window, when he saw an ambulance approach. He told Hilde, and then went over to Relena when Hilde went out. He saw her start to shake, so he told Relena he would be right back. He went over to Hilde, embraced her, then asked what had happened. When he heard, he broke down. His best friend in all the world, had just killed himself. He had finally gone to the limit, and actually pulled the trigger this time. When the parameds asked if they wanted to see him, all they could do was shake their heads vigorously. The parameds, said that they would take hime to the hospital, but tomorrow he had to be out. They promised that they would handle it tomorrow, but tonight, Duo needed to figure out how they were even going to tell the rest of the gang.   
  
Relena just sat there. She decided to call Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. She called Trowa first. When he had heard, he said he would be right over, she asked if he could call the rest, because she didn't think she had the strength to repeat that over, and over. Later, Duo and Hilde came in, crying and shaking. Duo looked horrible. She wondered if she had looked like that. Duo sat on the couch and broke down. Totally. He was shaking violentely and balling. Hilde just slumped on the door and slid down crying. Relena was still crying, and went over to join Hilde. They hugged eachother, while letting it all out. Just then the doorbell rang, and Relena let Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Sally, Catherine, Noin, and Zechs in.   
  
All of them just stood there crying. All except Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs. They just had a very sad look in there eyes. Hilde said that she and Duo were going to the hospital tomorrow to straighten things out, and any company would be great help. Only Quatre volunteered. The rest simply couldn't look at the lifeless Heero. Everybody spent the night there, and all well prepared for it too. They figured that when they heard the news, that they all wouldn't want to separate.  
  
The next day, Hilde, Duo, and Quatre went to the hospital. Hilde went in to see Heero. Quatre was crying to hard, and Duo was still too shaken up. Hilde told them that the funeral was going to be that night, and that they needed to have him in his coffin by 5:30 pm. Later in the day, everybody was gathered at the cemetary. All was crying. Yes, even Wufei. Duo and Relena look the worst. They were all shaken up and balling like crazy. Wufei spoke the whole time, until everyone put their own words in. They all watched him go down, and then left. No one could leave Hilde and Duo's place for 2 days. They were in the dumps, and had take out all the time. Wufei and Zechs were around eachother the whole time. No one knew what they were talking about though. Hilde and Quatre mainly talked and cried. Trowa was comforting Cathy the whole time. Duo was locked in his room, with the exception of Hilde coming in and out. Relena was locked in the spare bedroom. No one really went around her, except for Duo. Hilde did say hi sometimes, and checked on her, but mainly Duo and Relena were comforting eachother. Hilde was dissapointed that she couldn't help, but then who would've been there for Quatre? Certainly not Relena. One thing is for sure. They never forgot their "Perfect Soldier".   
  
Relena killed herself from depression, she just took an overdose, and went to sleep, and died there. She was buried by Heero, and their tombstones said 'True Lovers from Beginning to End.'   
  
Trowa and Cathy still mourn their 2 losses, but handle it with their work in the circus.  
  
Quatre had to be around Hilde a lot, but mainly his crazed henchmen helped him.  
  
Hilde and Duo are still trying to get through all that has happened. But they know that one day, they will reach the point of where it doesn't hurt like heck just to think about them.  
  
Wufei and Sally got together, and are living somewhere unknown.  
  
Zechs and Noin are married, and expecting twins. One is a boy, and one a girl. They are going to name them after their lost friends.  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think... I know I am going to get MILLIONS of flames for this, but oh well. I wrote this at midnight, after reading a story that upset me. I'm sorry for the death fic, but I am sure this will be the only one in my collection. Mostly I plan to write Humor, Romance, and other misc. But thankx for taking your time to read this.  
  
Trixie*the*Pixie  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
